the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Xaris
The Xaris is the underwater monstrosity of the Yontax Ocean. The creature has two heads, a long, oar like tail, multiple tendrils sprouting from its head to its back, and three sets of webbed claws. Xaris is a menace to the ocean, sinking ships and devouring the crew without a single regret. As a result, overseas transport between Ronstor, another country overseas, and Djornt is strictly forbidden. However, some people still try to cross, as Xaris can't be everywhere at once. There is a legend about how Xaris was sealed away by a hero Losstorin, who slew the beast with her magic. She sealed it away at the bottom of the sea, but a man with both no color and color walked to the bottom of the sea and released the beast, after drinking a water-breathing potion. Of course, that's a story, most likely Xaris was there for awhile. But it may have been true, after all. The Story of Xaris and Losstorin In Ronstor, the Story of Xaris and Losstorin has been passed down among generations for centuries. It goes roughly like this: "Years ago, a small town called Mosrio lived out quietly near the shores of Ronstor. In this quiet town lived a sorceress named Losstorin, who had grand potential. She cast marvelous spells in the town square, creating dragons from water that spewed jets of steam, and formed golems from pebbles and dirt. All was well and happy, until one dreadful night, when both moons were hidden from the sky and on the day of Prinday, the ocean began to stir and boil. Rising from a whirlpool burst forth a horrific monster, with two heads, each having seven eyes raging with fire, six clawed, webbed feet, a huge tail with a flat end, perfect for slamming any ship to it's doom, and tendrils sprouting from it's neck to it's back. The beast was so named Xaris, or The Destroyer. Xaris sent any ship from the town down to the depths of the ocean, each of its crew either devoured or drowned. All except one, who survived the wreckage and reported to the town after reaching shore. At first, nobody believed him, they all simply laughed. Until they noticed, each ship sent never reported back. So, they asked Losstorin to see what was happening. Through a portal she casted, they all watched. Surely enough, an innocent ship was passing by, sending off rugs, foods, spices, you name it. The water began to rock and stir, and two heads broke the water, giving a shrill shriek, and all watched in horror as the ship was torn to shreds. Of course, everyone was terrified, all asking what to do. The town was nearly set into chaos when Losstorin stood up, and calls out, "I will need a small party on a ship, and it will slay the beast!" Everyone was amazed at her courage. She selected a couple of people, hopped on a boat, and left, knowing she may not return. Out in the sea, the crew waited. They waited, and waited, and waited some more. The sea did as it was thought, the ocean stirred a bit, then rocked the boat, and the water began to bubble and boil. The same, shrill shriek arose, and the monstrous, two headed beast emerged from the ocean. Thus came an assault of spells form Losstorin, and Xaris gave his all at the ship. The ship was soon in ruins and Xaris was still there, nigh defeated, but still there. Losstorin was as well, the two were a match. However, Losstorin had one last thing she could do. With the last of her strength, she created a sword from the light of the sun, and jabbed it in the chest of the beast. For that moment, time stood still, all was silent as the monstrosity widened its eyes. The body of the creature gleamed white, and a flash of gleaming light shone. When all died down, in Xaris' place lied a single orb of red and white. Losstorin returned to the town holding the orb, locking it in an iron box, placing chains around it, and going back into the dreaded ocean. She looked one last time at the box, sealed it with a spell for a guarding measure, and dropped it into the watery depths, leaving it and the box to rot, just like countless other ships that the beast ruined." Category:Story Category:Animal Category:Monster